dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenk
Zenk is a male Saiyan and a main character of Dragon Ball K. He is the son of Xai, and the father of Rik. Zenk was a very ruthless and powerful Saiyan, however became more cheerful later on in the series, once he found a friend. He chose to leave Planet Vegeta to find other planets, as he wanted to discover other places. After being defeated by Goku, he vowed to never lose again, training to become more powerful. Since then, he has become an equal to Goku. Appearance As a child (8-10 years old), he is 4'2. He wore battle armor and a blue undershirt, somewhat resembling the one Vegeta wore in his first appearances. Most of his hair were tilted on the right, with a few strands defying the rest. Zenk's appearance doesn't change until the 5 year timeskip, where he was trained by King Kai. After this timeskip, he is 19, and looks a lot taller. His hair is also slicked to the back, and stays like that unless he is in his Super Saiyan form. He also has the same Gi Goku wears during his training by King Kai. After Zenk's death, when he is revived, he physically looks 28, however is 35. This is because of the years he was dead. After being casted a spell on to be immortal and stay in his prime, he continues to look like this. Personality Zenk used to be very ruthless, never sparing anyone. After meeting Goku, he finally found the meaning he was looking for. Goku's cheerful personality also rubbed off on him, as he was no longer ruthless and now positive. However, his personality becomes ruthless again in battle. Power Zenk as a child was not very powerful, however learned to fend for himself after training himself for years. When he was trained by Master Roshi, he learned the Kamehameha and his strength greatly increased. He continued to train on his own, attempting to master the Kamehameha and become stronger. After King Kai's training, Zenk's stances and punches became much more refined, and also mastered Kaio-Ken. His strength improved so much he was able to withstand the pressure when transforming into a Super Saiyan. While being trained by Palu, Zenk learned to transform into Super Saiyan 1-2 at will, and learned the Kaioken x10 Kamehameha. Zenk, after being revived, trained by himself to transform into Super Saiyan 3 at will. He also changed his Kaioken x10 Kamehameha into a Kaioken x50 Kamehameha, which does a lot more damage. His final training was by Ken, Palu's master, which taught Zenk to become Super Saiyan God. Goku later taught Zenk to advance his Super Saiyan God into a Super Saiyan God Blue. Zenk also came up with a new form, Super Saiyan God Magenta, which he used temporally to defeat Fused Zamasu in his Super Saiyan Ultimate Rosé form. Transformations Zenk was able to achieve Super Saiyan after King Kai's training. This form was able to be one of the main forces in the Z-Force when fighting Frieza. After becoming Super Saiyan 2 during a fight against Rason, Zenk tried to transform into it at will. After training with Palu, he could transform into Super Saiyan 2 at will. Zenk transformed into Super Saiyan 3 while his final fight with Jajn continues. Zenk ultimately died against Jajn, however learned to use Super Saiyan 3 at will after his revival. That along with the upgraded Kamehameha was enough to defeat Jajn. Zenk learned to become Super Saiyan God, however it wasn't useful in any battles. His ascended form of Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Blue, was a form that Zenk used combined with Kaioken to give huge wounds to Goku Black. Zenk got in touch with the true potential of his God Ki, which could be enough to use Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Blue at the same time. After trying it out, his aura and hair became purple, a mixture of Red and Blue. This unique form was able to take Fused Zamasu down. The form has been dubbed by Zenk called "Super Saiyan Magenta". This is a counterpart to Super Saiyan Ultimate Rosé. Zeku is a fusion between Zenk and Goku. The only known form of Zeku is Super Saiyan God Blue. After fusing to fight Beerus, he almost took Beerus down, before being poked from space to the Earth. After the battle, Zenk promised to only use this fusion if he was about to die. Abilities Zenk's main energy ability is "Blade of Gods" which is an upgradable sword created by large amounts of Ki. It can be upgraded by using Kaio-Ken on the energy, and also use an extendable amount of Ki to make the blade stronger. Zenks most powerful Blade of Gods were the sword embedded with God Ki, and the sword that had 100x Kaio-ken. The Power Level of these swords are 5,000,000 and 3,400,000. Zenk also uses a Kamehameha as his main energy ability, as he used it early on and has more powerful forms of it. Zenk's heavy ability is a Kaio-ken x50 Kamehameha, which is a Kaio-ken x100 Kamehameha as his ultimate attack. Category:Characters